wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taffy.
Taffy is part of my project to actually have a family of characters! A crazy idea, isn't it? Well, I don't have any yet, so I'm kickstarting this. Taffy is my OC, and is very precious to me, so I would prefer if she were stolen, used, or edited in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Appearance Taffy is average side for a dragoness, she's not too small, and not very large either. Her body is more muscled than your average RainWing, especially on her legs. Her feet are wide and her claws are splayed, her long tail is always wrapped delicately around her, or being held just an inch or two off the ground. Taffy has beautiful and large emerald green eyes, wide set, and adjacent to her horns. Taffy's horns and spikes are a shade of brown that is almost auburn. Her mainscales are blue, and her underbelly and wing membranes are bubblegum pink. Her snout is freckled with scales the same color pink. Around her horns she wears a small flower crown of mint green flowers. Personality Taffy is extremely truthful and doesn't believe in keeping secrets or even having any in the first place. She hates secrets and doesn't care if it doesn't concern her, she wants to be the first to know it, even if she doesn't like them. She's a bit hypocritical when it comes to secrets, because she herself hides a few, though not many. Taffy doesn't like breaking rules, her mindset is that if it wasn't needed, the rule wouldn't have been created in the first place. She's very strict because of this, and as a dragonet was a bit of a tattletale, though she's phased out of that now. Taffy is rarely angry. Though she can get angry, and when she does she is furious, it doesn't happen that often. She calms herself by counting up to ten, she doesn't like bursting out in anger. History * some stuff needs to go here When Taffy was nine years old, she bought a very large hut from an elderly dragoness. The hut was in need of repair and would take a lot of money and resources to fix it up. She lived by herself most of the time before she found Amazon. She and Amazon dated for six months before he proposed to her and they were married. Taffy has laid her first egg and is still awaiting it's hatching. Relationships Amazon Taffy loves Amazon with all her heart and she couldn't wish for a better husband, now that she's expecting her first egg she can't wait to take care of the egg with him. Trivia * can eat 27 hotdogs in 10 minutes * she has a few favorite quotes ** "Love is not just looking at each other, it's looking in the same direction." -Antoine de Saint-Exupery ** "Children make you want to start life over." -Muhammad Ali Gallery Feel free to draw her. :) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Content (FangirlingSoHard)